Después de todo
by NadiaLeon
Summary: La Guerra por fin acaba y se suponía que todo volvería a la normalidad pero para él equipo 7 aun quedaría un asunto mas que atender. sasusasku
1. Capitulo uno : después de todo

Bueno este es mi** Primer Fanfic** estoy muy emocionada!

porque por fin me animé a hacer uno y uno de **Sasusaku** que ojala les guste a todos ^^

Bueno pondre lo de siempre

los personajes pertenecer a** Kishimoto-sama**

(Aunque quisiera que sasuke me perteneciera )

_ . _

**DESPUES DE TODO**

**CAPITULO UNO**

_La guerra había acabado, ya todo estaba en paz celebraciones y festejos se veían por todos lados ,todo el mundo era contagiado con esa alegría después de todo la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado por fin._

_Un Madara por fin muerto, esta vez sí totalmente y un obito hecho con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado por todo el ataque que se usó para detenerlo._

_Una ojiverde pasó cerca de ahí a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho en contra de su aldea y de su mundo shinobi no dejaba de sentir pena por el antiguo jinchuriki del Juubi porque a pesar de lo que se había convertido él antes había tenido sueños , el mismo sueño que su mejor amigo, había querido un mundo mejor para todo solo que se una manera errónea y cruel._

_-No lo toques - Agarrando su mano y con una mirada llena de asco hacia obito, aquel que pensó una vez que de verdad ya no tenía salvación ,estaba ahí agarrándola con fuerza la muñeca para que no tocará al ex Jinchuriki , sasuku uchiha_

_-No me había dado cuenta - se escusó_

_-mhh - sakura sonrió hacia él , aun no sabia cual sería su nuevo destino pero cualquiera que fuera ella estaría apoyandole , junto con Naruto - solo tengo cuidado_

_Sasuke por su parte solo sabia que había actuado por instinto cuando vió a la pelirosa llendo hacia el cuerpo destrozado de obito , sabía que su modo ninja medico curioso estaba encendido, sabia que ella ahora era fuerte pero como una vez dijo "no dejaria que la gente que quiera les suceda algo malo" él lo sabía, sabia que no todo volvería a hacer como antes sabia que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para que todo siquiera volviera a estar bien_

_Las cosas se calmaron en el campo de batalla , esposaron a sasuke por precaución , a sus costados estaban Sakura,Naruto y kakashi y atrás de él los guardias que lo guiaban._

_y entonces mil cosas pasaron en ese entonces , Naruto y Sasuke se miraron ,Sakura los miró a los dos comprendiendo todo, Naruto en un movimiento rápido soltó a sasuke entonces como si por arte de magia los tres se leyeron la mente y Sasuke siguió a Naruto,Sakura fue detrás de ellos para que no cometieran una locura mayor_

__ . __

Espero reviews para leer que tal les parece si estoy llendo bien, las confundo o tal ves no sirvo para esto

con total sinceridad ya saben criticas contructivas :D

love

Nadia


	2. Capitulo 2: Cambios

Lamento haberme demorado pero es que ayer me botaban de todos los lados

cuando trataba de agarrar una máquina u.u

bueno pero sin mas preámbulos aquí le s dejo el capitulo dos :D

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS: CAMBIOS**

- Detenganse los dos!

El valle del fin ,Sakura si apenas había pasado por ahí cada vez que iba a una misión trataba de evitarlo lo más posible desde que Naruto le había contado lo sucedido en ese lugar , todo porque ella le insistió que lo hiciera ,Naruto solo pudo comenzar con un suspiro.

No era como si ella lo hubiera vivido en persona pero ese fue el lugar donde Sasuke dejo a Naruto, donde Sasuke dejó atrás todo, todo menos su venganza y sus ansias de hacerse más fuerte.

- No te metas - Sorprendida porque quien le había dicho eso ,sabía que su amigo lo había dicho por preocupación pero ella también era un integrante del equipo 7 ,si había un problema ella también se veía afectada ,no la iban a volver a dejar de lado , no más y eso lo dejó bien en claro al pelear codo a codo con ellos.

Con un gran salto Sakura se situó al costado de Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos

- No piensen nada, no estoy de lado de nadie ,detengan esta estupidez ya!

-pero Sakura -chan... - Naruto al ver la determinación en sus ojos calló tal vez tragando una saliva que se resultaba difícil pasar por la impresión del momento

- Este no es tu asunto - Calmado y sin alterarse del otro lado en la cabeza de su antecesor ,sasuke, tenía aún la mirada fría sin mostrar ningún sentimiento aunque por dentro esta tan o más sorprendido que Naruto por la actitud de la pelirosa ,el no sabia cuanto había cambiado en estos años de su ausencia pero quería averiguarlo

El impulso ,algo que caracteriza bien a Naruto , no pudo con él y saltó lo mas rápido que pudo dejando anonada a Sakura.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu! - grito mientras sasuke se preparaba sacando su espada que estaba siendo electrificada por el chidori que él había perfeccionado

Preparando para atacarse y defendiéndose de los clones de sombras , sasuke se movía con una gran habilidad , casi de forma agraciada

Sakura saltaba a toda prisa a detener esto a lo que ella había nombrado una pelea estúpida de niños

-Basta - Acumulando una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su puño destrozó un clon de sombra de naruto y mitad de la cabeza de Madara Uchiha , pero resbaló cuando esquivó un katon enviado por Sasuke que la llevó hasta del abismo, hubiera caído si no fuera porque sus pasó rápidamente chakra manos y pies y se pudo sostener lo más rápido que pudo

Naruto aprovechó su ida para crear otros kage bunshin y formar en su mano el rasengan al mismo tiempo que sasuke dejo tiraba la espada y acumuló una cantidad de chakra en su mano para formar el chidori.

En ese momento para Sakura todo fue por instinto, acumuló mas chakra en sus pies para moverse mas rápido y todos los recuerdo de ellos en la terraza de un hospital se le vino a la cabeza solo que esta vez no estaba Kakashi sensei para salvarla y era porque ella no lo necesitaba, las personas a quienes mas quería, iban a luchar hasta la muerte y ella no iba a permitirlo, no esta vez no se iba a quedar cruzada de manos.

- Sakura- chan no! - Exclamó Naruto

Aún podría reproducir miles de veces la mirada preocupada y alterada de Sasuke cuando ella cayó al piso

.No lo creía , "no ella" era todo lo que pensaba ,porque tenía que ser una molestia, porque tenía que ser tan insensata

- Tenemos que llevarla donde Tsunade-bachan YA! - exclamaba Naruto, cargandola y sin perder tiempo se fue lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron - apurate Teme no deben estar lejos

Sasuke se forzó para salir del Shock que le había ocasionado ver a Sakura delante de él siendo atacada por el rasengan y el chidori al mismo tiempo , porque lo habría hecho ,porque arriesgarse de esa forma

cuanto más había cambiado Sakura

* * *

Y bienn! tendrán que esperar hasta la otra semana ;)

quiero agradecer los review en serio pensé que este fic estaría todo en cero! por semanas!

fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que siquiera tenía un público espectador

**kiasca blanca :** No tranquila ni siquiera veo yo a Sakura así, se que ella es fuerte y tendrá que demostrarlo a sus dos mas protectores amigos y claro! habrá naruhina mas adelante :D

**Andy** : Gracias por el comentario! y por el apoyo , espero que este capítulo compense el anterior :D

Miles de gracias enserio!

Love

Nadia


	3. Capitulo 3 : No amor

Hola Chicas ! Mil gracias otra vez por estar leyendo este fics

significa mucho para mi 3

y lo sé me retrase un día pero trataré de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 : NO AMOR **

Sakura despertó de la pesadilla que la perseguía desde hace mas de un año, aún no podía distinguir la realidad de ese sueño , a pesar de todo ser la única que ha sobrevivido a un rasengan y un chidori juntos, era demasiado carga , no por el nombre que venía con el acto , sino por el trauma que había pasado tanto física como mentalmente. Desde que había despertado era consciente del tratamiento que recibían los músculos , tejidos y órganos de su abdomen , una dosis diaria de chakra regenerativo a manos de su maestra Tsunade , que a pesar de ser la mejor medic-nin de todo los tiempos , se le hizo complicado una cirugía de este tipo , ya que ni bien vio a Sakura en manos de Naruto , la creyó muerta, afortunadamente tu alumna era mas fuerte de lo que ella había creído, sus músculos, tejidos y órganos resentidos con el tiempo mejoraban de una forma asombrosa.

Lo que era mas traumante para Sakura eres despertarse recordando aun la mirada de odio de Sasuke y Naruto, que se quedaba plantada en sus sueños , la tenia muy presente en su cabeza que cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlas aun y odiaba eso , Ella tenía miedo de que algún día su sueño se haga realidad y si para evitar que eso pasara , esto se tenia que quedar en una pesadilla , así lo haría , soportaría cualquier cosa por ellos dos , sus amigos , su familia.

Miró el reloj que estaba al costado de su cama en la mesa de noche , las 2:30 , ellos no tardarían en venir ,prácticamente vivían aquí y solo se iban a su casa cuando ella se los pedía , había despertado luego de 4 largos meses después del accidente y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, se intentó incorporar pero el dolor de su abdomen fue demasiada razón como para quedarse como se encontraba.

Claro su rubio e hiperactivo amigo ,Naruto, ni bien la vio con los ojos abierto salió corriendo avisarle a Tsunade-sama , mientras que Sasuke la sostenía fuertemente de los hombros agarrandola con fuerza.

Aun recordaba todas esas cosas con cariño , los cuidado de Sasuke y de Naruto eran muy apreciados por ella , Kakashi-sensei y sus padres no se quedaban atrás tampoco, recordaba sus días de engreimiento cuando ella era apenas una niña de doce años, porque tenía que aceptarlo lo que hacían era engreirla todo el tiempo, no tenía tiempo ni de moverse , apenas si movía un dedo sus amigos ya iban la detenían y le alcanzaban lo que ella quería , Sakura apreciaba todas esas cosas pero en un cierto tiempo era un poco hartante.

Tsunade los regañaba todo el tiempo por no dejarla siquiera hacer un poco de ejercicio como sentarse porque eso haría que sus regeneradas células se acostumbren al movimiento .

Lo sabía , sabía que ellos se iban a estar sintiendo culpable todo el tiempo y les recordaba a cada segundo que no lo hagan porque fue decisión de ella en primer lugar meterse entre ellos dos.

Miró a su izquierda y se dió cuenta que su ventana estaba cerrada , así que cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ella , mayormente Sasuke se presentaba por la ventana , sacándole varios gritos al asustarla por sus sigilosos movimientos.

al llegar a la ventana y abrirla , como si de un golpe rápido se tratara ,el aire de libertad la tomó con demasiada sorpresa y le gustó tanto como creyó que lo haría.

Lo pensó solo un instante y no pudo debatir mucho con su conciencia ya que ambas ansiaban mucho la misma cosa , cuidadosamente preparó su cuerpo para un salto y cuando lo hizo no le dolió tanto como lo esperaba , eso era bueno su curación avanzaba cada vez mas rápido,mayormente este efecto era gracias a que Naruto ayudaba un poco con el Chakra del Kyubi, solo por precaución acumuló chakra en sus manos para adormecer las partes mas sensibles de su abdomen. Se posicionó al filo de la ventana , solo para sentarse en el borde de esta y disfrutó lo que vió , konoha cada día se recuperaba del ataque de Pain y de las secuelas de la Cuarta guerra ya veía el lugar que quería , como lo recordaba cuando era una niña.

Se preguntaba qué misiones estarían haciendo sus amigos en momentos como este.

A Ino no la veía mucho luego de que volvieron Sai le pidió matrimonio y claro tenía que preparar la mayoría de las cosas , una vez a la semana se pasaba donde ella para contarle los detalles odiaba como madrina de honor, no ayudarla en nada pero ella decía que todo estaba bien.

ahh, resulta molesto - dijo casi en un susurró

tu! siempre has sido molesta - dió el salto de su vida por millonésima vez ese año , Sasuke cada vez entraba mas sigilosamente, al parecer hasta apareciendo por la puerta la asustaba

- hola Sasuke- kun

- Se puede saber que haces ahí ? - él se acercó cada vez a donde estaba Sakura , pero como podía ser tan irresponsable si apenas si se debía mover por su recuperación.- ven acá.

Pasó sus manos alrededor de su espalda y se sus piernas para cargarla , La sentía liviana e inclusive un poco mas delgada de cuando la cargó para llevarla directo a konoha.

-Estas comiendo todo lo que te da Shizune cierto? - Pregunto curioso

- Si lo hago, igual siempre están ahí para asegurarse de eso - Como demonios! no lo supo pero ella logró no sonrojarse teniendo a Sasuke cargandola y con su rostro tan cerca al de ella , e inclusive actuó como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- Mmh - Cuando la dejó en su cama un cierto aire a soledad lo atajó de inmediato , quería seguirla cargando , sabía que era una tonteria solo era una chispa de culpa.

-ah ,Sasuke , mi mano - No se había dado cuenta por estar tan sumido en su pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado sujetando la mano de Sakura

- Mmh , lo siento…

Sakura no sabía que le había pasado a Sasuke , no pudo esta vez evitar sonrojarse , tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas como sanarse , para ayudar a konoha con las misiones y los heridos que venían todos los días al hospital , no podía concentrarse en cosas como el amor, a había dejado eso de lado ella era una ninja no mas una niña de doce años enamorada.

Tenía que estar mas concentrada en unos meses ya saldría de este cuarto y podría volver a su vida normal , ya habría tiempo para cosas como estas pero cuando todo esté en orden

* * *

Ojala les guste el capítulo de hoy enserio !

mil gracias a las lectoras! Me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece

ya saben no se olviden de dar un lindo y precioso Review 3

la próxima semana (Juro que esta vez puntual - jueves- )

Love

Nadia


	4. Capitulo 4 : El último enemigo

**Lo sé me demoré y no tengo perdón de eso u.u **

**pero sin mas preambulos la historía!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: "El último enemigo" **

-¿Como estas Sakura-chan? – La tímida Hinata la había venido a visitar como todos los martes por la tarde.

- Bien gracias… ¿Como va todo en el mundo exterior?

- Bueno, mañana hay 2x1 en Ichiraku - se dio un silencio incomodo y una gota de sudor rodo por la cabeza de las dos chicas.

-¿Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto no? – La tímida chica rió un poco – y no se si considerarlo una bendición o una maldición – Sakura dio un suspiro largo

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, yo estoy feliz de pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun

-¿Aun no tienes una respuesta no? – Hinata era la persona mas paciente del mundo y si alguien merecía el amor de su amigo, era Hinata, solo espera que Naruto abriera los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

- Yo esperaré paciente , el amor no es algo que se pueda sentir de la noche a la mañana, Naruto-kun , no habrá tenido tiempo para pensar siquiera en mi confesión y yo seguiré esperando – Esta mujer era una santa , mira que soportar todas las noches de Ramen , ya era severo

La puerta se abrió de inmediato , era tsunade-sama , Hinata hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y sakura le sonrió alegremente a su maestra , pero no podía evitar estar feliz , le habían confirmado ayer que solo le faltaban dos meses para su recuperación , ya sentía las ganas de ir y realizar misiones y ayudar en el hospital para apoyar a Konoha a que sea más grande cada día

-Espero que te encuentres mejor

-Claro Tsunade-Shisou no sabe cuánto espero que pasen esos dos meses

-Tranquila Sakura, luego te toca la operación y luego de eso tu rehabilitación

- Lo sé pero aun no dejo de estar entusiasmada

-Bien comencemos – Choco sus dos manos para darse animo , acumuló chakra para activar el sello yin y comenzar con la regeneración , colocó las manos en el abdomen de su alumna , y empezó a curarla

. Ni bien el chakra tocó sus células Sakura se empezó a agarrar fuerte de la sábana, era algo que tenía que soportar pero si era necesario lo soportaría a como de lugar, se mordía fuertemente los labios para no dejar salir algunos gritos

Hinata que había salido a traer un recipiente de agua , ya le empañaba la frente con una esponja remojada

Siempre pensaba en esto como la hora más larga del resto de su vida, sus labios tenían pequeñas de las mordidas fuertes que se daba en el labio para evitar gritar de dolor , no quería preocupar a nadie , sabía que si ella soltara aunque sea un gritillo, le gritarían escandalosamente a tsunade-sama por la curación tan dolorosa pero esto era necesario; cuando las células madres se regeneran con ayuda del chakra, se acelera el proceso de producción de estas casi el doble de rápido , pero en su caso las células tenían que reproducirse 5 veces más rápido, lo cual hacía que le doliera porque el cuerpo humano no estaba acostumbrado a cambios tan bruscos ,y eso no era lo complicado , la concentración era necesaria, reproducir células madres por un lado y hacer que las células hijas maduren rápido por el otro, no es tarea fácil , y más si eso es requerido para volver a crear órganos y que estos se adaptaran a un sistema.

El tejido de sus intestinos que resultaron más dañados no están tan fácil de regenerar si se pasaba solo un centímetro y regeneraba más células de la cuenta el sistema rechazaría el nuevo órgano y tendría que comenzar de nuevo, era por eso que se necesitaba a una medic-nin del tamaño de Tsunade-sama para esta tarea

Hinata pendiente de que el proceso para Sakura no sea tan conflictivo hacia lo que podría, de vez en cuando refrescaba su frente o tomaba su mano para darle apoyo, Sakura tal vez no era su mejor amiga pero cuantas veces había estado ella para salvar cuando mas lo necesitaba, ella jamás dejaba solo a alguien que necesitara ayuda por eso muchas persona le dejaban obsequios , para mucha sorpresa de Sakura su cuarto estaba repleto de flores o cestos de frutas, que mayormente repartía a sus visitas, ya no tenía espacio para mas pero ella aun así las aceptaba con amabilidad

-Si de algo sirve Sakura-chan ya solo faltan 10 minutos – al decir esto, Sakura dio una inhaladala profunda y exhalo con dificultad , "_Solo 10 tortuosos minutos y todo esto acabaría_" era una alegría cada vez que Hinata estaba acá, porque cuando andaban sus mejores amigos era un poco irritante que le preguntaran cada cinco minutos a tsunade-Shisou si ya acababa ,la Hokage hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar su labor y mandarlos a cerrar la boca a esos dos, mas la de Naruto porque Sasuke lo único que decía era la hora cada 20 minutos , Tsunade siempre se preguntaba como ese chiquillo cambio de opinión con respecto a la aldea , ni bien llego él , e revelaron las atrocidaes que hizo el consejo con el clan Uchiha, y con Danzou muerto estos no tenían ningún apoyo , el señor feudal se horrorizo al escuchar la noticia pero no se podía arriesgar a tener un enemigo declarado de Konoha en la aldea.

El juicio fue largo y cuando se pensaba perdido , Naruto interrumpió dando explicaciones de que su amigo debía quedarse, que Konoha se lo debía "_Le quitaron la felicidad cuando mataron a su familia, devuélvansela ahora dando una sola nueva oportunidad_" fueron las exactas palabras que hicieron que el juzgado tenga compasión, con la condición de que lo mantendrían vigilado solo por precaución

-Solo un minuto, Sakura-Chan – " _Bien! 59…58…57…"_ Era la mejor forma de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor, Hinata remojo su frente otra vez y con eso acabó su sesión del día.

-Bien con eso es todo Sakura, descansa, mañana volveré a la misma hora – Tsunade se retiró con calma para descansar ella también de la sesión con Sakura

-Pronto vendrán Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura, yo me retiro tengo unos asuntos de mi clan.

-Claro Hinata gracias por estar acá hoy, suerte con lo de tu clan- desde la muerte de Neji, se hizo una petición de que dejara de existir la clasificación entre rama principal y secundaría, eso es lo que hubiera deseado Neji, se podría decir que este era su nuevo camino ninja, y no dejaría que nadie se interponga en su camino.

Hinata se despidió y se fue rápidamente

Eran las 2:30 otra vez ya faltaba poco para que esos dos vinieran , les contaría de una vez que solo le faltaban unos pocos días para su recuperación.

Se quedo semi-dormida , ya que aun era consiente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintió la presencia de alguien pero no supo de quien eso la puso más alerta

-Crees que estará bien cuando se lo digamos? - Esa voz era de Naruto la reconocía perfectamente, como también reconocía que rara vez el estaba serio y tenía que ser algo verdaderamente grave para que esté así.

-No lo sé dobe pero se lo tienes que decir ni bien despierte – A Sasuke no lo había sentido como siempre pero lo escuchaba desde la ventana su lugar preferido

- La vieja es una fastidiosa, ella sabe que yo no me quiero mover a ningún lado

- No habrá mucha diferencia si reclamas, dobe

-Callate , teme!

-Callate usuratonkachi que está durmiendo! – Se callaron los dos al instante y solo es escucho el sonido de una silla moviéndose y el sonido del reloj

-Iré a hablar con la vieja – un ruido estruendoso se escucho – lo haré , esa anciana me escuchara!

-mhhh

No paso ni un segundo y la puerta se abrió de un golpe y se cerro de igual manera , ella sabía que Tsunade-sama no le haría ni una pisca de caso, ya que cuando Tsunade-Sama dormía no había nada que la levantara así se diera la Quinta guerra ninja ahora!

Decidió despertarse y encarar a Sasuke, acaba de oír que había algo que no querían decirle y ella no de iba a que de brazos cruzados obviamente.

-Dime de una vez que ocurre – Sasuke como siempre no presento ninguna reacción de sorpresa al verla despierta , Sakura pensaba que ya el sabría de su actual condición

-Te lo dirá Naruto, no yo

-Una pista – Batió sus pestañas para convencerlo, pero lo único que logro fue que sonrisa de lado y bajara del borde de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado.

-Te lo dirá Naruto no hay mas discusión – bueno si él creía que esa era su ultima palaba, estaba muy equivocado

-Sasuke-kun prometo que me haré la sorprendida.

Sasuke no soportaba a su molestia personal, cuando andaba de engreída, no lo convencería, dos podían jugar esto

-No Sakura , es mi última palabra

-Pero Sasuke-kun….

-He dicho, no – Sakura bufó y decidió dejarlo no quería verlo molesto por algo que comenzó como una broma para ella

-Bien! por cierto… ya solo me faltan 2 meses para que me pueda recuperar ¡estoy feliz! luego me esforzaré para recuperarme y hacer misiones con ustedes y ayudarte a ti Sasuke-kun, no debe ser difícil para ti viviendo con Naruto

-Eso es bueno – "_Cuando supiera no estará tan ansiosa de recuperarse" – _Sakura… estas tan segura de que la aldea me acepta ¿no?

-Claro, Naruto se encarga de eso y nuestros amigos también, eso es bueno

-Y que pasa si soy yo, el que no se siente a gusto aquí

-No lo entiendo…- pensó que iban bien, pensó que su trabaja de mas de 3 años por fin daba frutos,_" la realidad siempre te golpea cuando menos lo quieras"_

-Sakura, estuve solo por años por mi decisión, luego encontré una familia que me ayudaba sin que yo se lo pidiera y la aleje de mi, volví a estar de nuevo solo a pesar de que tenía un nuevo equipo, pero yo me sentía solo , me acostumbre a mi soledad a lo que era cuando estaba solo, ya no hay enemigo al que destruir pero por ahora yo soy mi propio enemigo-

Fingir que eso no la sorprendió sería una pérdida de tiempo, le sorprendió y mucho, pensó que ya todo estaba bien, ¿Naruto sabía de esto?, ¿Se había dado cuenta de esto? ,Sabía que no iba a ser fácil acostumbrar a Sasuke-kun a pertenecer a una comunidad porque esta tampoco no lo aceptaría tan fácil pero ella lucharía, ella haría de todo , ella…

-Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti – Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por lo dicho por Sasuke ella había escuchado bien, ¿se quedaba por ella?

-Sasuke-kun….-

-Bien ya me voy, Naruto no debe tardar adiós –Tan pronto como vino se fue y Sakura aun estaba procesando lo que había dicho el pelinegro , acaso sería verdad bueno ella era su amiga , obvio se preocupaba por ella , eso era lo más seguro

Muy en lo más profundo de su ser esperaba que fuera lo que su inconsciente creía

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? creen que sasuke esta llendo rápido? pero porque sera que esta tan desesperardo**

**en hacerle notar algo a Sakura :O! **

**se que me demoré , estuve con practicas y estudio toda una agonía **

**muy aparte que la inspiración no veía y lo juro! probé de todo(este es el momento donde**

**pasan imagenes mías hacienod yoga, taichi,saumando mi casa,etc)**

**por cierto si quieren ver como es la trabecia de escribir este fic**

**no se olviden darle follow a Nadia_leon28**

**Sin mas decir hasta la otra semana **

**Love**

**Nadia **


	5. Capitulo 5: Impulsos

**Hola Lectores! como andan? **

**lo sé otra ves me demoré esta semana estoy en exámenes y me consumen totalmente. **

**por otro lado me acabo de acordar que olvide algo muy importante en los últimos capítulos , esto:**

**[ Los personajes no me pertenecen todo es obra de /( o.o)_ Kishimoto-trollsama _(o. o)\ **

**por si los personajes fueran míos el clan Uchiha ya estaría revivido y goleando] **

**Bueno mejor tarde que nunca :D ! y sin mas aqui él capítulo **

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Impulsos**

¡Estaba harto de esto! la vieja simplemente no lo podía mandar por una semana a una misión así como así, sabía que ella confiaba en su talento de espionaje pero jamás sería tan bien recolector de información como su maestro Jiraiya , a quien extrañaba y sentía nostalgia cada vez que lo recordaba , mas por el hecho de que por una misión así fue que el murió.

Siempre apretaba su puño con impotencia al recordar eso, si tal vez hubiera estado con él, seguiría todavía acá

La Hokage lo había mandado a la porra cuando se fue a quejar

_"Naruto esto es importante, tu escojas, haces la misión o te quedas en el hospital un mes ¡por mi culpa!" _

El rubio se alejo rápidamente, era mejor no provocarla, era simpático visitar a Sakura-chan todos los días y ver como se recuperaba, pero estar ahí como paciente era algo que no quería que a él le ocurriera

-Hey Naruto- El aludido volteó de un lado a otro la cabeza para ver quién era el que lo llamaba - Aquí arriba- alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a lee con su grupo conformado por tenten y Gai sensei , no aceptaron ningún reemplazo para neji , decía que así estaban mejor.

-Cejotas bienvenido! - el saludo fue tan fuerte que todo konoha se enteró de la llegada de Rock lee.

Lee bajo de un salto para estar a la altura de su rubio amigo.

- ¿Que tal la misión? –

- Esta tranquilo, Naruto, no tendrás ningún problema encontramos algunas pistas, hace un rato acabo de estar en el despecho de la Hokage, ella debe estarlo estudiando.

- Entonces nuestras hipótesis son ciertas - Al mismo tiempo que Naruto dijo esto, se fijo que Tenten y Gai sensei bajaban para estar al lado de su amigo

- Chicos, creo que este no es lugar para hablar, vengan les invito algo - Naruto se sorprendió al ver actuar a Gai sensei tan serio, tal vez la misión era más peligrosa de lo que lee creía - Lee - se dirigió a su alumno con decisión - Vamos a una carrera hasta el puesto de ramen - dijo alzando enérgicamente el pulgar y sonriendo, bien a su estilo

- Por la llama de la Juventud - gritaron los dos y saliendo tan rápido como el viento, Tenten no tuvo alternativa que llevarse una mano a su cara en forma de resignación

-Naruto me sorprendes dijeron ramen gra...- no pudo siquiera terminar su oración porque vio a Naruto tratando de alcanzar a su maestro y su compañero - Ellos simplemente no tienen solución - sonrió y fue a paso lento hasta el puesto de ramen

~O~

Como podía por una vez más en la vida dejarse llevar, ser impulsivo, así no era Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti"_

Se revoloteaba el pelo pensando en ahora como ver a Sakura a la cara, no había dicho una mentira pero no sabía siquiera en cómo se sentía al respecto , lo que dijo solo fue impulsivo. Fue tonto de su parte solo dejarse llevar

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue correr, correr muy lejos porque no tuvo otra opción, la cabeza de la quinta Hokage no era tan mala para acomodarse un rato a pensar , pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor no tenía nada que pensar ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

- Concéntrate Uchiha, hay cosas más importantes - respiro profundamente, lo mejor era ir a la casa de Naruto y limpiar algo ya que el jinchuriki siempre desordenada todo y el odiaba el desorden, definitivamente no estaban hechos para vivir juntos.

Bajó al pueblo para poder comprar unas cosas para la cena, ya estaba acostumbrado a las malas caras que la gente tenía al verlo pasar.

- Bien joven sasuke aquí tiene su vuelto - la anciana Hiyori una viejita de 76 años de pelo canosa, expresión amable y siempre recibía con una sonrisa a todo el mundo, era prácticamente la única persona en el mundo que lo trataba con normalidad y era solo porque la pobre tenía muy mala memoria y no recordaba quien era él en realidad solo pensaba que era un simple nuevo aldeano, muchas veces ayudaba a su hijo con el negocio cosa que le sorprendía por la condición de esta.

- Gracias - le recibió la bolsa y se dirigió, y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa cuando la anciana le pasó la voz

- Joven Sasuke , hay una nota ahí por favor léala - era extraño, la mayoría de veces siempre le daba algún dulce tal y como lo hacía su tía cada vez que la iba a visitar, para él esta mujer representaba una parte importante en su instalación a la aldea, aunque nunca lo admitiría claro

Caminando a su casa vio a Naruto junto con Lee y su grupo, no le sorprendía que este en el puesto de ramen

- Bueno mas sopa para mí –

Llegó a su casa y tiró la bolsa a la mesa, aun faltaba mucho para la noche, así que simplemente decidió matar el tiempo leyendo algunos pergaminos, su vida ahora era una total monotonía

Levantar, pasar el rato, entrenar, visitar a Sakura, ir donde la anciana Hiyori, hacer la cena, pasar el tiempo, dormir.

Al principio de todo esto no lo había notado pero luego de un tiempo se preguntaba que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Al voltear la cabeza se dio cuenta que había un papel en el piso y recordó la nota que le había dejado la anciana Hiroyi, se levanto perezosamente, dirigiéndose a recoger el papel para dignarse a leerlo de una vez.

"Tenga paciencia Joven Uchiha

No soy tan olvidadiza como usted cree"

Sorprendido, y sin poder ocultarlo esta vez, trataba de crear en su mente su alguna vez le había dicho su apellido a la anciana Hiroyi pero jamás lo hizo, tenía que pensar como lo supo, tal vez su símbolo a la espalda de su traje ya que dentro de la hoja estaba dibujado muy hábilmente en todo su esplendor es símbolo Uchiha.

Se lo iba a preguntar mañana después de ver a Sakura, aunque tal vez se saltaría esa parte por unos días, no hasta poder bien en claro su cabeza, no quería enredos, solo quería por una vez en la vida, paz

~o~

_"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti"_

-Y entonces vino un dragón enorme y le dije a Sai que me iría a un reino mágico sin él -

_"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti"  
_

- Luego me casaré con el dragón y entre hijos mitad dragones , mitad humanos

_"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti"  
_

- Mírale el lado positivo, no tendrán que aprender jutsus de fuego, ¿eh frentona?

_"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti"  
_

- FRENTONAAAA!

-¡AH! ¡INO CERDA ME ASUSTASTE! - dijo por fin reaccionando de sus pensamientos

- Hace rato estoy hablando incoherencias y media pero siguen sin hacerme caso por estar pensando en quien sabe que, lo peor de todo es que no me lo quieres contar ¡a mí! - Sakura vio a Ino refunfuñona y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no solo no la ayudaba con los planes de su boda, sino ahora no la escuchaba al escoger los colores de los manteles

- Lo siento, enserio no sé si pueda porque ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que oí pero no te preocupes debe haber sido algo en broma-

- A mi no me engañas, si de verdad no hubieras escuchado bien no estarías pensando en eso todo el rato-

- lo siento, lo siento, enserio lo siento - dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de súplica -

- bien ahora ¡concéntrate! dime color blanco clásico o el atrevido blanco hueso- Este definitivamente iba a ser un día lago, ¿atrevido blanco hueso? ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió?.

Lamentaba no poder contarle nada a su amiga pero como contarle todo esto si no ella estaba segura de lo que había oído, tal vez solo lo dijo por decir, digo él se siente culpable por lo que te paso y solo está aquí para que vea como te recuperas y luego irse... pero por alguna razón eso le daba más nostalgia de la que pensaba.

Bueno Sasuke-kun es su amigo ella tenía todo el derecho a sentir nostalgia cuando se valla, aunque nunca menciono nada de eso, ella tenía miedo…

Como reaccionas si la personas por la que estuviste enamorada te viene con esas palabras , tenía demasiado que pensar pero se preguntaba si de verdad tenía que pensar algo , precipitarse por una simple frase no era algo bueno, no es su condiciendo de absoluto reposo sin preocupaciones, por ordenes de la Hokage.

- Y Sai me dijo que contrato a Naruto y Sasuke-kun para mi despedida de soltera

- Aja

- FRENTONA SI NO ME PONES ATENCIÓN JURO QUE TE SACO DE LA LISTA DE INVITADOS!

- lo siento, lo siento, no es mi culpa, es la del idiota de Sasuke que me viene con _"Por lo único que estoy aquí es por ti _" no es mi culpa, quien no está distraída con eso! – Por kami! ahora si la había regado toda, Ino soltó un grito que se escucho por toda Konoha

- Ahora si me cuentas todo frentona, pero todo - Definitivamente esta sería una larga tarde

* * *

**Bueno simplemente espero que les halla gustado el capítulo de hoy denle crédito a mi clase de economía que gracias a ella fue que se me ocurrió todo este fic**

**Se que están impacientes por saber que que es lo que pasa si se supone que todo debe estar armonioso y feliz ya que acabo de la Guerra , pero calma**

**la paciencia es el mejor de los dones y ahora mis respuesta:**

**kiasca blanca: Si algo que aprecio mucho son tus consejos y tus criticas que son las que mas me hacen crecer en algo que me gusta que es escribir , ya poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a escribir mas largo y mas largo , espero no defraudar! Gracias! 3 **

**Andy: De nada , a sus ordenes siempre con una ,espero, buena historia , pronto se verá mas sasusaku aun no tengo algo planeado pero algo se me ocurrirá.Gracias por leer este fic **

**Por otro lado a los que se pasan a leer sin dejar review , o seguir la Historia. **

**Bueno Gracias por leer la historia enserio lo aprecio, cuando cree este fic pensé que iba a pasar semanas en 0 y miren ahora ya vamos por el 5° capitulo, sin embargo me gustaría que me dejen un review para saber que piensas! **

**y hacer un buen fanfics! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! **

**No se olviden de seguir todaaaaa la travesía de la escritura de mi fic siguiéndome en Nadia_leon28**

**Love ,love ,love!**

**Nadia**


End file.
